


Peace

by ohlookanotherwriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookanotherwriter/pseuds/ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: Mara mourns her own death // remember that time someone (I think Noelle) said that Mara is a hologram in the Crystal Castle w Light Hope? Yeah, that.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Peace

Mara and Light Hope stood atop the Crystal Castle, looking down on Bright Moon. Explosions of celebration shot into the sky, shouts and cheers sounded from beyond, and merry music rang in the air. The two stood there in silence for a long while, watching the world celebrate their new found freedom. Mara turned and looked up at Light Hope, who was smiling down at the lit up kingdom in the distance with such fondness in her eyes. 

“She did it, Mara.” Light Hope met Mara’s gaze. Her eyes softened and she tilted her head down to meet Mara’s, gently pressing their foreheads together. “You seem unpleased. Are you not happy with this?” She leaned back and extended her hand out, gesturing toward the kingdom of Bright Moon. She stuck her other hand up and twirled with giddy, something Mara had never seen the other hologram do before. She giggled and reached out to grab one of Light Hope’s hands, pulling her back closer. 

“Happy might not be the best descriptor.” Mara said, her smile fading as she rested her head into Light Hope’s chest and looked out into the distance. Sparkles of magic glittered around them, she tried to reach for one but her hand phased right through it. She let her hand fall back down to Light Hope’s waist “Does it make me selfish to say I wish it could have been me?” 

Light Hope frowned. She broke eye contact with Mara to look out at the joyous scene one more time. “You wish you could’ve been the one to save Etheria?” Mara looked up at her, refusing to admit it, but Light Hope knew. “You saved the world as much as Adora has. Your sacrifice paved the way for her—“

Mara suddenly broke away from the embrace, looking over the side of the Whispering Woods that hadn’t been illuminated by Bright Moon’s celebration. 

“Was that not the right thing to say?” 

Mara groaned and dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands. “There wasn’t supposed to  _ be  _ a sacrifice, Hope.” Mara spoke but her voice was muffled, barely audible. “I was supposed to save Etheria. I was supposed to save Etheria a thousand years ago and Adora was never supposed to even be brought here.” 

Light Hope silently kneeled down behind Mara. She placed her hand gently on her shaking shoulder in an attempt at comfort but it hadn’t seemed to be working. 

“The planet has been dying for a thousand years because I failed, Hope.” In all her time knowing Mara, Light Hope had never seen her in such a defeated state. She thought she would be happy for this. She gave her final moments for her planet, her people, Light Hope thought she would’ve been thrilled to see Etheria finally free. 

Looking to the sky, Light Hope was struck with awe. “Mara, look.” She shook her softly and pointed up at the night sky. Mara collected herself. She followed Light Hope’s gaze as slight sobs continued to escape her. “Look. Isn’t it beautiful? It could have never happened if not for you. Without the messages you left her, Adora would have never been able to bring the stars back to Etheria. Adora may have struck the final blow but you, Mara, are the reason she could.” 

A resigned sigh escaped Mara’s small body. She leaned back into Light Hope’s form and continued gazing up at the stars, tracing the millions of patterns in the sky seemed to soothe her mind. 

“I didn’t want to die.” Her words left a pang in Light Hope that she could only attribute to pain. Odd, seeing as no one had attacked her. 

“Was it painful for you?” Light Hope spoke absentmindedly, running a hand up and down Mara’s arm. She had realized this was the first time they had talked about Mara’s death since she showed up in the Crystal Castle all those years ago. Mara’s weight pressed further into her partners as she contemplated the question. 

“For a second. And then there was nothing. And then I was here, with you.” She tilted her head up to get a look at Light Hope holding her from behind. 

Another explosion shot up from Bright Moon, breaking the womens’ eye contact and stealing their attention. It was followed by more explosions in quick succession. An array of colors splashed into the sky before the world turned dark again, leaving behind only the simmering cheers of the kingdom in the distance. 

“I believe of all the options, you made the most optimal choice.” She gestured out to Bright Moon. “If you had chosen any other path, my calculations indicate all of Etheria would have surely come to an end.”

“Great.” Mara threw her arms up and let herself fall flat on her back. “So I am being selfish then?” She huffed, covering her face. 

“I believe so.”

“Not helping, Hope.” Mara peaked through her fingers to see that Light Hope was laying down next to her, propping her head up on her hand and looking down on her with a worried expression. 

“Your selfishness stems more from your belief that you didn’t save anyone.” Light Hope pressed a gentle hand against Mara’s cheek. The woman’s eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into the touch, a warm smile growing on her lips. “If you can let go of that, you can find peace.” 

“You know, Hope,” Mara gave her palm a soft kiss, caressing the back of her hand with her own. “Of all the people I could’ve been stuck with for all eternity, I’m so glad it’s you.” 


End file.
